


With the Desire to Carry On

by Annie_Ares



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: 大约发生在74年，跟Roger吵了架出去喝酒却被坏人盯上的John有前任关系花炯，有现任关系Veronica/John总之就是炯妹生日然后抹布炯妹，我好变态啊





	With the Desire to Carry On

他是被人从身后扯着头发拽进昏暗的酒吧后巷的，棕色的卷发原本好好地披在肩膀上，那人却一点都没对它留情。头皮上的疼痛让John立刻从酒精中清醒过来，他下意识地张开嘴想要尖叫，但身后的人又紧紧地捂住了他的嘴。那人力气很大，动作也跟强硬，旁边也没有任何可以借力的东西，即使用尽全身力气，John也只能是蹬着双腿着被身后的人拖着进了小巷。  
还没等到他适应漆黑的环境，又有几个人从旁边围了上来。他想着或许是遇到了劫匪，“如果你们要钱我可以把身上的都给你们，”他的声音从来没这么颤抖过，“你们要什么我都给，但请你们别伤害我。”他尝试保持冷静，但实际上眼泪都已经在眼眶里打转。  
“我们对钱不感兴趣，”他的眼睛终于能看清大部分的画面了，领头的那个高大魁梧，脸上还有一道疤痕，周围的几个人不近不远的围在他俩旁边。这时候John居然还有一瞬间的庆幸他们不要钱，他还和乐队的男孩们合租在一起，Veronica想要他搬出来住但他还在因为房租发愁。“那……你们想要什么？”他的后背靠在墙上，湿冷的砖墙留下寒意。  
“实际上，我们知道你是谁，”领头的那个男人接了他的话，“John Deacon, 我们想要的是你。”刚才拽过他头发的手又摸上了他的脸颊，而John开始在他手下发起了抖，眼泪又涌了上来。“你没有资格拒绝，小甜心，”周围的几个人慢慢地围了过来，“如果你还想活命，就乖乖听话。”  
虽然被温热的泪水模糊了视线，但面前那人脸上的瘆人的笑容只让John浑身发冷，他没有选择，这是一个死胡同，对方人多势众又来者不善，他甚至能看到右手边一个人手里有刀。他点点头，眼泪终于顺着脸颊滑落，但面前的人对他没有怜悯，厚实的手掌重重地扇在了他的脸上，尖锐的疼痛让他叫出了声。  
“说出来！”那只手又掐住了John的下巴，他感觉自己的下颌快被捏碎，但急转直下的情况让他一时间反应不过来，“别忘了你现在的处境。”  
“求你，求你们，”泪水划过开始红肿的脸颊，“别伤害我，你们让我做什么我都愿意。”  
“那就让我们看看你的诚意。”John被面前的人摁住肩膀，他知道这人想让他做什么，他只能顺从地跪在地上，紧张得膝盖都在抖。他解开面前的裤子，掏出那男人的阴茎，腥臭的味道很冲，把这东西放进自己嘴里的想法让他想要呕吐。  
他不是没给男人口过，也不是没被操过，跟他做过这些的只有Roger，虽然他俩的关系已经结束了，但他跟他们这些强奸犯怎么能比？Roger，那头灿烂的金发和带笑的蓝眼睛出现在他乱作一团的大脑里，要是今天他们没有吵架，这一切都不会发生……  
“做快点，你他妈还在想什么！”扣在John脑后的手用了劲把他的头按向自己的下身，他忍下所有的不适，用手撸着面前的阴茎，并不粗长，至少他不会受太多痛苦。他把陌生人的阴茎含进嘴里，浓重的腥气让他想要干呕，但他没有机会，脑后的手紧紧按住他的头，没有给他任何适应就强硬地按着自己的节奏把那根柱体一次次地塞进他的嘴里。John努力用着自己的舌头，舔着柱体上咸腥的味道，收缩口腔吮吸着嘴里的东西，尽其所能地刺激着那根阴茎。  
“操，我快射了，”身前的人发出呻吟声，按在他头上的手也收紧了，甚至还挺胯一次次地撞进他的口腔，“真是张欠操的嘴，生来就该干这个。”  
John想着如果面前的人想要的是让他满足自己的性欲，那只要让他赶紧射出来就可以结束这一切了，他只想这个噩梦赶快结束。摸到他身上的手让他的希望再次被打破，他专注于面前的男人却没注意周围的那些，他们有些已经把手伸进了裤裆，对着地上的John撸动着自己的阴茎.

谁能不被这个画面勾起欲望呢，小有名气的乐队贝斯手，总是一副清高模样地在台上自娱自乐，现在却在肮脏漆黑的酒吧后巷享受地吞吐着陌生男人的阴茎。  
有几个胆大的已经把自己的手放在了John的身上，陌生的手掌抚在他的腰后和大腿上，带着灼人的温度和恶劣的目的，其中一只手伸进了他的衬衣，摸上了他的皮肤。突然的接触让他发出了一声呜咽，喉咙的震动正好刺激到了口中的阴茎，面前的男人高声叫着射在了他嘴里，双手紧紧扣着他的头让他连躲都没得躲，只能把那些腥臭的精液通通咽下去。  
“真是太爽了，这张小嘴又软又湿，不知道被多少人调教过，”刚射过的男人把自己软下来的阴茎抽了出来，还在John被磨得艳红的嘴唇上蹭了几下残留着精液的头部，“谁能想到皇后乐队的贝斯手是个天生淫荡的婊子！”  
周围响起了不怀好意的笑声，他们的老大爽完了，自然就轮到手下的小弟来分享新玩具了。原本站在周围的人都围了过来，他们脱着John的衣服，没有留给他任何挣扎的机会，衬衣就已经不知所踪，裤子也被脱到膝盖。John根本不知道有多少双手在他身上，有人已经把自己的阴茎戳到了他脸上，胸前也有两只手在揉捏着他的乳头，混沌的大脑让他都分辨不来这甚至不属于同一个人，腰上的那只在向他的臀部滑，腿上也有几只，还有人在摸他的阴茎。  
“你可真是个荡妇，这样都能硬，”摸在他阴茎上的手松开了，又有一只覆上了后穴，“真是漂亮的小穴。”临时起意的粗糙性爱中根本没有润滑剂的存在，只有吐在股缝的口水勉强润滑了侵入的手指。干涩又强硬的侵入只让John感受到尖锐的疼痛，他想叫，但他的嘴又被另一根阴茎塞住，只能发出没有意义的呜呜声，眼泪又流了出来，和脸上的其他混乱的液体溶在一起。  
旁边的两个人已经抓起他的手覆在自己的阴茎上撸动着，贝斯手灵巧修长的手指就是能够满足他们的东西，还有两个人在面前排着队想要把自己的阴茎塞进John的嘴里，而他的后穴已经能塞下三根手指，即使他已经被痛得满脸是泪。后面的人不再等了，抽出自己的手指就扶着阴茎操了进去，虽然干涩但足够紧致，“操，下面这张嘴也这么淫荡。”体内的那根阴茎快速地抽动着，完全是借他发泄自己的兽欲。  
没有操到他的人都在他身上蹭着自己，紫红的龟头蹭在他漂亮的小脸上，他棕色的卷曲长发，被人拧得红肿的乳头，还有紧致的腰侧和光洁的大腿，即使这两处已经有了被掐出的青紫痕迹。操着他嘴的人已经换了一个，上一个人射在他嘴里的精液有些已经沾在了嘴角，而现在插在他嘴里的这根阴茎足够粗长，每一次都直直顶到他脆弱的喉口。后穴里的那根阴茎也在他的身体里冲刺，最后顶在最深处把全部都射进了John的肠道。  
“这骚穴真是太舒服了，”下一个插进他后穴的男人嗓门很大，动作也大得撞得John快要跪不稳，每次他操到最深都会让面前的那根阴茎也狠狠地捅进嘴里，“不知道有多少人操过这个婊子。”插在他嘴里的柱体终于被抽了出来，面前的男人对着他的脸快速地撸动着自己，把腥膻的乳白色液体全射在John的脸上，有的甚至流进了眼睛，他低下头去揉眼睛，又被人掐着脸颊塞进了一根新的阴茎。  
大嗓门的男人叫着射在了他身体里，抽出来的时候那些半透明的液体就从他合不住地穴口流到了大腿上，再被人顺着痕迹刮下来塞进他的后穴。刚用了John的手满足自己的人又一个已经蹭着他的后背射在了他身上，那些乳白的液体在他白皙的皮肤上仍然显眼。后穴再次被插进了异物，这次是他们的老大又操进了他的身体，“操，他的屁眼比嘴插得还要爽，”他掐着John的乳尖挺着腰一次次捅进已经被用得松软湿热的后穴，囊袋拍在John的会阴处，“来，让我听听这个荡妇的声音。”  
John嘴里的阴茎被抽走了，他的嘴控制不住地叫出了声，“啊，啊......好深，”面前还有几根涨红的柱体，但他只能对着它们摇头，“不要了，啊......不要，求你们了......”但他哪里有拒绝的权利，身后的男人又急又快地撞着他，最后也射进了John的身体，装不住的精液都从后穴溢了出来。  
剩下的男人也纷纷用了John的嘴和后穴，没有享受到他的洞的人也都蹭着他的身体射在了他身上，浓稠的精液密密地洒在他身上，还有红肿的乳头和青紫的指痕。爽完的人都提了裤子走到巷口，把John一个人扔在地上不再理睬。他倒在地上没有一点力气，身上的黏腻感让他作呕，即使射进嘴里的大多都被强迫着咽了下去，他还是满嘴的咸腥味，合不上的后穴断断续续地流着乳白的液体。最后两个用过他的男人，掏了身上的钱卷起来塞住了他的穴口，“好好留着我们的给你的纪念品吧。”  
看着他们离开的背影，眼泪又溢出眼眶，仅有的宽慰是他们至少还留了钱，他可以用这些来付房租，减轻点男孩们的经济压力。还有Veronica，现在想到他金发的爱人John只感觉到一种令人恐惧的凄凉，他还配想她吗？


End file.
